


Forever...Maybe

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Singing Shadowhunters? [2]
Category: Glee, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, Shadow world still exists, TV characters, book and TV inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood find they may not have the peaceful perfect forever they are expecting when a foe comes in the form of an unexpected blast from the past. With the love of friends and family they will have to face the most deadly threat yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever...Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first thing I have NOT read the last three books of the shadowhunter Chronicles so I am mainly using what I know from Wiki and I may read the books, so I would say that having read those three books is not necessary.
> 
> Therefore I have changed some characters affiliations because it works better for me, such as Magnus's father.
> 
> I have also used the TV characters more for the Lightwood parents, so Robert is more accepting than Maryes. 
> 
> If I have made any glaring mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.

Magnus ran a hand over his face, he was amazed to find out that he had been right all along, warlocks could have a commonality in there Demon marks if they had the same demon father, he had been compelled to research after meeting Kurt's fiancé Elliott who bore a striking resemblance to his deceases friend Ragnor Fell. He knew that a warlock could share a feature with their demon father, but he was unsure if it was only because his father was a fallen angle rather than a pure demon. However after trawling through warlock history books he found the connection between the two, Elliott and Ragnor were half brothers, giving them a similar appearance, although Elliott's horns went in a different direction and his skin was a lighter shade of green to Ragnor.

Thinking about Elliott brought Kurt to mind and a smile to Magnus's face, he had not expected to run into his old friend again but he was thankful that he had. The topic of what brought Kurt into the shadow world wiped the smile from his face, Blaine Anderson, now there was a conundrum and not in a good way, making a deal with a demon leaves a mark on a person like a scar yet he had not been able to sense anything like that on Blaine, leading Magnus to think that he was more than just a quarter fae who was doing demon deals.

Thinking back on his time at McKinnley Magnus put together pieces of how much things had changed once Blaine arrived. Everyone fell over themselves to please him from staff to other students, Kurt went from confident head bitch in charge (as Santana would have said) to a cowering shell of his former self. This indicated to Magnus that Blaine had been involved with this demon for a lot longer that it would take to drain one human. It was time to do more digging, which may also unfortunately mean a conversation with his father, if he wanted to know information about the demon. Whilst they had never seen eye to eye the man had apologised for attempting to steal his life force, with a promise to never make another attempt and to help his son when he was needed. However before that he contacted his father he would call in his favour with the Seelie Queen to find out about Blaine.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Magnus walked to his and Alec's bedroom, the young shadow hunter was already asleep, with a flick of his wrist Magnus had his night cloths on and he settled next to Alec, pressing a gentle kiss to the mans bare shoulder, where his linking rune sat. Magnus had never been more grateful to Clary than when she turned up that gem, it allowed any shadowhunter who was in a relationship with a downworlder to share in their attributes. In the case of Magnus and Alexander it allowed Alec to share Magnus's immortality. Knowing he would get to sleep beside the wonderful man in his arms for the rest of eternity filled Magnus with warmth enough to help him sleep without worry for the future. 

****

Alec walked into the institute the next morning with a smile on his face that he knew would not last, he was going to have a chat with his mother, which was always a painful experience for all involved. Whilst his father had been willing to accept his choices after a few months to come to terms with Magnus, is mother was still the ice cold horror she had been on his wedding day. Nodding to Simon -who had joined Izzy on patrol the night before- as the younger man passed, he walked through the labyrinth of halls until he finally arrived at his mothers office. Knocking he waited until he was granted a come in before entering the room.

"Alec what can I do for you" Maryse intoned without looking up from her paper work.

"I came to ask about an old case of demonic activity, the demon was summoned by a quarter fae from Lima Ohio who was trading his partners life force for the ability to manipulate any one he wanted to." Alec told her, making sure to stick to the point, hopefully that way he could get in and out without any confrontation.

"What was the accused name?" she asked walking to one of the numerous filing cabinets behind the desk.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, the arrest would have been made in 2015." Alec answered. Flicking through the cabinet she pulled out a file then handed it over however before Alec could take it she pulled the file back, then went to sit on her chair behind the desk.

"I had hoped you would talk to be, but then again I suppose such pleasantries are beyond you now you have moved in with that warlock." Maryse sneered laying one hand over the other on top of the file.

"I came here to conduct my business and only that because every conversation between you and I goes the same way, you say something in disgust about Magnus, I pretend not to be bothered, you talk about what a stain I am on the family name, I bring up your circle membership and we never end up conducting the business we were supposed to. I thought it would be better to keep this meeting professional." Alec said his face a perfect emotionless blank mask.

"Alec... I just wish you could see this from my point of view, not only have you brought shame on us by dating some playboy warlock, you have also chained yourself to him. If you had wanted to be with a man I could have made sure to get you a semi respectable boyfriend from Idris." Maryse told him trying to sound sincere.

"You know out of you and father I was more worried about him, yet he has been more willing to accept who I  am, I don't understand why you have so many problems with Magnus and I. We even have the claves seal of approval, for a shadowhunter ceremony, which will be happening in three months time, thanks to Luke and father the clave has moved on and gotten into the 21st century, so why can't you." Alec's frustration leaked into his voice towards the end on speech.

The room remained silent for a moment before Maryse changed the subject.

"Well I can see you will not change anything today. I wanted to remind you that you should avoid the institute over the next week and a half." She said handing over the file. Taking it Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I need to avoid the institute?

"Lydia will be here for the clave's yearly visit and I do not want you presence upsetting her, and I do not want that warlock any where near her." Maryse growled. Alec smirked while walking out the room, turning back to his mother, with his hand on the handle of the door he said.

"Well you better tell Lydia that, she has already made plans to have dinner with Magnus and I twice, plus she is going to be one of Magnus's grooms maids in the wedding." With that Alec walked calmly from the room, smiling at her spluttering.  

***

Alec stayed at the institute for a further two hours before taking a patrol with Clary, they had found early on that if Clary went with Jace very little patrolling was done. Half way through there five hours Raphael joined them, as prominent members of the downworlder communities had a tendency to do. The patrol was simple but enjoyable as Alec and Raphael snarked at one another, with Clary giggling at their comments. Alec went back to the institute to pick up the file before making his way to the loft he and Magnus shared.

Walking up the stairs, Alec was surprised to hear laughter, not just Magnus but a musical laugh and a deep baritone, neither of which he was familiar with. However he felt no need to go for a weapon as he knew Magnus would never let any harm come to either of them.  Walking into the living room Alec could not help but smile.

Falling over one another on the couch was Elliott and Kurt, clearly laughing at the story Magnus was telling them, which Alec quickly realised was the story of him being banned from Peru, shaking his head Alec walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee, taking a detour to give Magnus a kiss hello. By the time he walked back into the room the conversation had turned to Kurt and Magnus's shared time at high school, this he did not want to miss.

"Alec just the person I was hoping to see, I got in touch with an acquaintance from school, Magnus will remember Jacob, who was obsessed with recording everything that happened in school. I got a couple of Magnus's best moments loaded up onto my tablet for you to check out." Kurt said digging the devise out of his bag before loading up the videos and passing it to Alec.

As soon as Alec put the headphones in his ears, Magnus rounded on Kurt with a glare.

"Which songs did you just give Alec." Magnus demanded almost afraid of what his fiancé was about to see.

"America, from when we did west side story, Valerie from the 2010 sectionals and ABC from 2011 sectionals." Kurt told him trying to look innocent which caused the other man to groan and Elliott to start laughing again. He had managed to keep the name of the glee club from Alec but the sarcasm would no doubt start soon. To keep Elliott entertained Magnus told him about running the booty camp and how Kurt used to do a very distracting shimmy. In less the 10 minutes Alec had removed the headphones and was staring at Magnus.

"The New Directions, really what was your teacher thinking. Also I had no idea you could move like that, you are showing me later." Alec gave him a smouldering. Alec then turned to Kurt "Can you send me those videos because I have got to send a copy to Raphael, Catarina and Lydia because they will not believe me without proof." This caused Magnus to give a piteous groan and flop face first onto the sofa.

"That is one thing I have to ask about Magnus, who were your parents because we met Mr and Mrs Chang several times?" Kurt asked

"That was Catarina and Ragnor who had a blast glamorised and getting to boss me about when ever they were needed." Magnus told him and gave a smile. For the next two hours they traded stories, like Kurt's band, Rachel and Santana going up against each other for the role of Fanny and sexy Santa who was also a thief. While Alec and Magnus told them about the wedding that never was, which turned into amusing stories about the trouble they had gotten in, with Lydia's help, including the incident with the werewolves, vampires and the human girl talking about sparkling.

By the time Kurt and Elliott left it was almost midnight and Alec could not remember the last time he laughed so much. Turning to Magnus he had to ask what had been on his mind since the first time he had met Kurt.

"Tina seemed like a great girl but why did you chose her when Kurt was there."

"Alexander my dear, when I met Kurt he looked like a 15 year old milk maid, I had already started dating Tina by the time he got really hot. I must admit he is lovely now but he does not hold a flame to you my love." Magnus told him drawing Alec into a passionate kiss that had the younger man's toes curling.

Resting his head on Magnus's shoulder after the kiss had ended something popped into his head, the file he had retrieved from his mother. Getting up Alec collected the file, before going back to the sofa to curl up with Magnus. Flipping to the details about the accused everything seemed standard until they came to species.

"Oh fuck." Magnus exclaimed, for the first time since they had met, Alec saw true fear in his eyes.

"Do you think the Seelie Queen has managed to contain him?" Alec asked.

"I hope so, because if she did not then we could be facing a foe more dangerous than Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern added together." Magnus replied suddenly worried about the peace that they had had for the past few months.             

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the first person the guess Blaine's true parentage gets a 100-1000 word fic of their choice. I am not sure if this specific parentage has ever come up in the books but it has not in the show.
> 
> please review it feeds the author 
> 
> you can find my Shadowhunters Tumblr [ Here ](http://malecsluckystar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
